The Mask She Hides Behind
by darklight4ever
Summary: Mara had everything. She was perfect. But what was her home life like? it sucked. can the tantei help her harness her powers and give her the home she never had? KuramaXoc
1. Prologue:Not so Perfect Life

Prologue

A not so perfect life

Mara Lang, age 16. She's perfect in every way. Perfect grades, perfect attitude, perfect complexion, shiny, healthy, and beautiful shoulder length auburn hair, and gorgeous emerald green eyes. It's no surprise why everyone wants to be just like her, but what is her home life like? No one ever knew for real so they just figured that was perfect too. Well it wasn't. Her mom was constantly breaking down and never stood up for herself and her father was constantly drunk and abusive. Mara Lang's perfect life is just a mask that she hides behind from her real one.

She's only constantly happy because she knows she has to be strong for her mother and herself. Her mother knows her life is nothing to want to live for, so even when she is breaking down on Mara's shoulder, she tells Mara to live a different life than her, she doesn't want her to have a miserable life. She wants her to be successful, go to college, find something worth living for, not to follow her mother's path in life. So many wrong decisions have left her with a horrible life and an abusive husband. Her only hope in life is that her only daughter lives a happy life, but things can change fast in certain situations. That happened in Mara's case, and this is how.

**Darklight: **Behold! A Mary-sue! I know, GASP! Anyone actually reading this piece of crap I can call a story who hates Mary-sues, I do to, I swear, I just felt like seeing if I could make one. Did it work? Now push the pretty little blue button that says go and leave a review. I accept anything, just please review?

**Kura:** You're such a loser. (Kura not Kurama. Kura is my person)

**Darklight:** Shut up Kura:: starts to strangle Kura :

**Kura:** Get…off…..you…..FREAK!

**Darklight: **Thankies! Even though it should be an insult it's a compliment to me!

**Kura: **weirdo…………….


	2. Chap 2: Fear

Chapter 1:

Fear

Mara pulled her silver motorcycle into her driveway. When it finally stopped, Mara pulled off her helmet with her auburn hair swinging to the side of her head with it. She put her helmet on the handle bars and went inside.

"Mom! Mom I'm home!" she shouted.

"Ok," said a quiet voice.

"Mom?" asked Mara as she searched for her mom, "Mom!"

Her mother was on the couch curled up and crying.

"I'm fine," her mom said looking at Mara with red tear stained eyes.

Mara's mom was really young, about 31. She had Mara's auburn hair but amber eyes.

"No your not, damnit, what did he do now?" said Mara getting angry.

"KAYORI!" yelled an angry male's voice from the door.

"Mara go upstairs," said Kiore.

"But-"

"Please?" Kiore pleaded.

"Ok," sighed Mara running upstairs.

"There you are!" yelled Mara's father, Kyoshi.

"How was your day?" asked Kiore in a weak voice.

Kyoshi slapped her across the face, "Don't ask such a stupid question! You know my day was bloody hell! It always is!"

"I'm sorry……." Said Kiore holding her cheek where he slapped her.

By now Mara was watching they from the bottom of the stairs.

"And where's my dinner? HUH!" he screamed.

"I didn't know that you were-"

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know that you were hungry!"

"Well you should by now!" yelled Kyoshi punching Kiore in the face.

Just as he was about to punch her again, Mara ran in to the room, tears streaming down her face.

"STOP IT, DAMNIT! STOP IT!" she screamed blocking his punch, "I have stood down all these years watching you abuse mom and I've had it! I've tried to get her to stand up for herself but she's too afraid to do it! So I'm going to for her!"

Mara sent a blue and yellow glowing fist straight into his jaw, sending him crashing into the wall. Mara just stood there in shock. How had she done that? She turned to her mom who was cringing in fear even more than before.

"Mom….." whispered Mara walking towards her.

"No. No get away!" Kiore yelled crossing her arms in front of her face.

"But mom……"

"GET AWAY!"

Mara couldn't believe it. Now the tears came harder then they ever had before. Her own mom was afraid of her. She blinked, causing the tears to come streaming down her face.

Mara ran out the door and down the street. She didn't know where she was going, but didn't care. If she stayed at her house her mom would live in even more fear than before. She finally saw a bus bench and ran over to it. She sat down, tucked her knees up to her face and started balling her eyes out.


End file.
